


ic title

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	ic title

Knocking on the hotel door, Mike offered his best puppydog look when Dolph opened it. “Nicky-” The block was moved over and the A lister instantly perked up. “So where is it?” With Survivor Series nearing, the IC match was truly becoming a threat. It was scripted and the Superstars were, mostly all, friends. But the Intercontinental title was HIS. The big titles were good but Miz was one of the ones that made the IC title what it was. Of the current years, the only champions to hold it that meant anything besides him was Christian and Cody. Dolph pointed towards his bags for the other to hurry to. “There’s my baby.” He huffed over the wrong name plate with some disappointment it wasn’t his.

Dolph watched his friend gush over the leather and metal in amazement. The Miz might have been a pain in the ass, so was Mike most of the time, but he was passionate. And passion was cute. “And there’s my baby.” Ziggler wrapped his arms around the movie star’s waist. “Shh.” Mike put his hand on the wannabe rocker’s face. “It’s my visitation time.” He looked down at the strip over his arm. “Don’t mind Dolph. He’s just jealous of our relationship.” The older wrestler laughed and kissed the exposed neck from the stylish jacket. “You only like me for my title, huh Mike?” The belt was pulled away to force the reality star to look back at him. “Yeah. So you better not lose it.”


End file.
